Brittany Susan Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es muy popular y era una de las mejores animadoras del escuadrón de Cheerios. Es miembro del Glee Club. En el episodio "Throwdown" se revela que es de origen Holandesa. El apellido de Brittany fue desconocido hasta el episodio Britney/Brittany, en el cual se revela que su nombre completo es Brittany S. Pierce, lo cual guarda mucha semejanza con "Britney Spears". Junto con Santana, ambas son personajes secundarios durante la primera temporada, pero desde la segunda temporada se volvió un personaje principal, cantando su primer solo en el episodio Britney/Brittany, un episodio creado especialmente para ella. Además, es la conductora del show de internet Fondue For Two junto con su gato, Lord Tubbington. Biografía No se sabe mucho sobre la historia personal de Brittany (excepto que es holandesa, y orgullosa de ello). Ella se enorgullece de su récord de haberse besado con la gran mayoría de la gente del colegio. Brittany es una de las mejores animadores y la mejor amiga de Santana Lopez. La audición de Brittany para ingresar a New Directions fue en conjunto con Quinn y Santana, donde cantaron Say A Little Prayer, y lo hicieron excelentemente, para sorpresa de Will Schuester. Luego se une al coro y se hace amiga, o al menos compañera, de los menos populares. Brittany parece ser la típica "rubia tonta", incapaz de notar la diferencia entre su derecha de su izquierda, y algunas veces se la ve olvidadiza y confundida por lo que sucede a su alrededor. Aun así, a pesar de ser mas bien alguien que va con la corriente en vez de imponerse, como Quinn, Brittany parece ser menos cruel que las otras animadores. Brittany confesó que siempre se sintió como viviendo a la sombra de Britney Spears por su nombre real: Brittany S. Pierce, el cual suena prácticamente igual a "Britney Spears". Luego de cantar canciones de Britney Spears y ver su potencial, Brittany dice que es extremadamente talentosa y que ahora tendrán que darle todos los solos a ella. Primera Temporada En "Showmance", Brittany y el resto de las Cheerios ven al Glee Club en su presentación de "Push It" en la Asamblea de Bienvenida, en el gimnasio. Ella, junto con Quinn y Santana, luego audicionan para entrar en New Directions, interpretando "I Say a Little Prayer" las tres juntas, y convirtiéndose así en las espías infiltradas de Sue. A su vez, vemos que Brittany (irónicamente) está en el Club del Celibato. En el episodio Acafellas, siguiendo las órdenes de Sue para destruir al Glee Club, Brittany anima a Mercedes a salir con Kurt, así como convence a todos para que contraten al coreógrafo profesional y extremadamente exigente Dakota Stanley. Ella va con los chicos del coro a ver a Vocal Adrenaline a su colegio para pedirle a Dakota Stanley que les haga las coreografías. El acepta, y luego remarca que hay "unas cuantas cosas que deben ser cambiadas". En el episodio "Preggers", Brittany y Tina ayudan a Kurt a hacer un video de música, en el cual los tres bailan la canción de Beyonce "Single Ladies". Cuando el padre de Kurt ve a su hijo bailando, Brittany rápidamente le miente diciendo que Kurt se ha unido al equipo de fútbol como pateador, y que el baile es parte de la práctica. Ante esto, Brittany pone a Kurt en aprietos ya que ahora el tendrá que hacer lo que pueda para unirse al equipo de fútbol como pateador. En "The Rhodes Not Taken", Brittany canta de fondo en "Last Name" y "Somebody to Love". En el episodio "Vitamin D", Terri le da a Brittany y las otras chicas del coro una droga, lo cual las hace mas activas y energéticas. Ella canta de fondo en "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". En "Throwdown", Sue separa al Club de Coro en dos grupo. Ella pone a las minorías de su lado, dejando a Will con solamente 5 cantantes, quienes interpretan la canción "No Air". Cuando Will le da las voces principales solamente a Rachel y Finn, Quinn le dice a Brittany y Puck que a Will obviamente no le agradan las minorías, y los dos deciden irse al grupo de Sue, dejando a Will con solamente dos cantantes. Brittany canta de fondo en "Keep Holding On". En "Mash-Up", Brittany, junto con los demás miembros del club de coro, esperan en la sala de música para ver si los varones eligen al Coro o al Fútbol. Brittany se pone contenta cuando ve entrar a Matt y Mike. Brittany canta de fondo en "Bust a Move" y, con el resto de los chicos, se lanzan bebidas granizadas en la cara al Sr. Schuester al final del episodio. En el episodio "Wheels", los chicos del Glee Club hacen una venta de pastelillos para recaudar fondos para conseguir un autobús que pueda llevar a Artie a las Seccionales. Brittany piensa que esto es una mala idea porque las recetas le resultan muy confusas. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Schuester hace que los chicos del coro pasen varias horas al día en sillas de ruedas, para que se den cuenta lo duro que es para Artie estar postrado a una silla de estas. Durante estos eventos, vemos que Brittany (quien durante el curso del día "perdió" su silla de ruedas) tiene una dulce y tierna amistad con Becky Jackson, una chica que padece Síndrome de Down. Mientras Quinn, Puck y Santana miran a Becky con disgusto, Brittany le resta importancia, y le compra un pastelillo a Becky. Puck cruelmente dice que Brittany es amiga de Becky solamente para que Becky se deje copiar en los exámenes de matemáticas. En "Ballad", Brittany es emparejada con Santana para hacer una balada, lo cual ambas parecen disfrutar, y luego se las ve cantando "Lean On Me" con el resto del Glee Club, dedicándole la canción a Finn y Quinn. En "Hairography", Brittany observa a las chicas de la Jane Addams Academy interpretando "Bootylicious" y usando cabellografía. Más tarde, en la sala de música, Brittany les enseña a sus compañeros del coro a usar cabellografía en sus presentaciones, ya que ella es la única que sabía y podía hacerlo bien. Luego vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo y bailando en las presentaciones de "Hair/Crazy In Love", "Imagine" y "True Colors" junto a los chicos del Club de Coro. En "Mattress", vemos a Brittany filmando un comercial de colchones junto a sus compañeros del coro, en el cual ella canta de fondo en la canción "Jump". Durante la filmación del comercial, Brittany realiza varios saltos acrobáticos impresionantes. Luego canta de fondo en "Smile". En el episodio "Sectionals", a Brittany se le escapa que ella y Santana eran las espías infiltradas de Sue, aunque nunca pensó que eso le haría mal al Glee Club. También menciona accidentalmente y sin darse cuenta de que ella y Santana han tenido relaciones. Brittany saluda hacia el escenario durante la presentación de "Don't Stop Believin'" de los chicos del Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Le piden ayuda para armar la coreografía de New Directions a último momento, unos minutos antes de que ellos tuvieran que salir al escenario. Luego vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo en "You Can't Always Get What You Want" y "My Life Would Suck Without You". Podemos ver a Brittany escuchando y esperando ansiosa el resultado del jurado. En "Hell-O", Sue le asigna a Brittany y Santana la tarea de salir con Finn para humillar a Rachel y que así tenga que abandonar el Glee Club. Los tres tienen una cita, y ella y Santana comienzan a hablar de los chicos del colegio, e incluso hablan mal de Finn, quien estaba frente a ellas, aunque lo ignoran completamente, aunque luego le dicen que debería dejar de salir con feas como Rachel y comenzar a salir con las más lindas y populares, como ellas mismas. Santana le pide a Finn que se vaya, mientras las dos chicas se quedan en el restaurante con su tarjeta de crédito. Más tarde, ellas se enteran de que Finn ha terminado con Rachel, quien ahora sale con Jesse St. James, de Vocal Adrenaline. Sue les pide a las chicas que corran la voz de esta relación al resto de los chicos del Glee Club. Vemos a Brittany por última vez en este episodio cantando de fondo en el clásico de los Beatles, Hello, Goodbye. En el episodio "The Power of Madonna", Sue le pide a sus Cheerios que copien el modelo de Madonna, pidiéndoles que salgan con chicos más jóvenes. Brittany se toma esto muy seriamente y comienza a salir con un amigo de su hermana, que tiene 7 años. Santana, frustrada por no conseguir a un chico menor que ella, escucha el consejo de Brittany, quien le dice que debería salir con Finn, ya que el nació tres antes que ella, y por lo tanto es menor (aunque claramente es al revés). Al principio Más tarde, cuando Jesse St. James se une a New Directions, Will lo está presentando, y Brittany, con una expresión muy seria, le pregunta al Sr. Schuester si Jesse es su hijo. Vemos a Brittany bailando y cantando de fondo en "Express Yourself", y "Like a Prayer". En el episodio "Home", Mercedes le pregunta a Brittany y Santana cómo hacen para mantenerse tan delgadas. Ellas le dicen que toman un batido de proteínas que Sue les prepara con diferentes ingredientes. Ambas admiten que no sabe nada bien, pero que si no mantuvieran su figura no podrían seguir en el escuadrón de animadoras. Más tarde, vemos a Brittany abrazando a Santana cuando Kurt canta "A House Is Not A Home". En "Bad Reputation", una lista ennumera a los chicos del Glee Club de acuerdo a su estatus social, promiscuidad y atractivo sexual. Brittany se encuentra en el puesto número cuatro, y no puede entender por qué, ya que es la única que se ha besado con absolutamente todos los chicos del colegio. Ella se une con Mercedes, Artie, Tina y Kurt, quienes ni siquieran son nombrados en la lista, y planean entrar en la misma. Ellos intentan causar un descontrol en la biblioteca, cantando y bailando "U Can't Touch This", pero su plan se frustra cuando la bibliotecaria les dice que le encantó su presentación y que quiere que vayan a su iglesia. Brittany también canta de fondo en "Ice Ice Baby" y brevemente aparece disfrazada de ángel junto con Santana en el video que hace Rachel interpretando la canción "Run Joey Run". En "Laryngitis", Brittany se ve atraida por el nuevo estilo de Kurt y le da la oportunidad de "tener esto", para que ella pueda obtener un "récord perfecto", al besarse con todos los chicos del colegio. Kurt invita a Brittany a su casa, donde se besan, a lo cual Kurt confirma que es gay, y Brittany admite que se excita cuando le besan las axilas. Eventualmente el padre de Kurt entra en la habitación interrumpiéndolos, con lo cual se cumple lo que Kurt quería. En el colegio, Kurt y Brittany caminan juntos por los pasillos tomados de la manol. Luego de hablar con su padre, Kurt y Brittany terminaron. En el episodio "Dream On", solo vemos a Brittany muy brevemente cuando baila junto con Artie en "Safety Dance", y luego canta de fondo en "Dream a Little Dream". En "Theatricality", Brittany y las demás chicas del coro y Kurt se inspiran en Lady GaGa y como resultado de esto hacen una interpretación de su clásico éxito, "Bad Romance", cada uno vistiendo un traje diferente inspirado en lo que Lady GaGa ha usado en sus videos y presentaciones. Brittany usa una chaqueta de color claro, calzas negras, y una langosta plateada a modo de sombrero y gafas. Se la ve muy orgullosa de su traje, ya que ella misma comenta que se ve espectacular, (y Rachel se ve horrible). En "Funk", Brittany y sus compañeras de las Cheerios caen en un pozo depresivo cuando su entrenadora, Sue, se rehúsa a salir de la cama. Brittany está más confundida de lo normal, y como resultado, los no populares la ayudan a orientarse, e incluso se la ve con el uniforme de animadora puesto al revés. Sue finalmente sale de la cama y va al colegio, y luego ganan las Nacionales, con lo cual las Cheerios regresan a la normalidad. Sue pasea su trofeo de las Nacionales para restregárselo en la cara a Will, con la ayuda de Brittany y Santana. Brittany canta de fondo en "Give Up the Funk". En el episodio "Journey", Brittany y el resto de los chicos del Club de Coro van a la casa de Will para discutir la lista de canciones que harán en la competencia de coros. Brittany les cuenta que Sue dijo que iba a aplastar al Glee Club, lo cual deprime a todos, pero aún así, ellos van a las Regionales, y vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo en "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" y "Don't Stop Believin'". Sin embargo, quedan en el último lugar, por lo cual el Glee Club deberá ser disuelto. Pero antes de separarse, los chicos le dedican una canción a Will, agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos a lo largo del año, y le cantan "To Sir, With Love". Luego de que Sue chantajea a Figgins para que no cancele el Glee Club, ellos obtienen otro año más de actividad, lo cual alegra a todos, incluyendo a Brittany y Santana, y escuchan la canción que el Sr. Schuester les dedica, para mostrarles el cariño que les tiene, y canta "Over the Rainbow". Segunda Temporada En el episodio "Audition", Brittany revela que pasó todo el verano perdida en las alcantarillas. Bajo órdenes de Sue, Brittany acusa a la Entrenadora Beiste de haberla acosado sexualmente, pero cuando Will aparece, Brittany admite que lo inventó todo, y que en realidad a ella le gustaría tocar los senos de Beiste. En "Britney/Brittany", se revela que el nombre completo de Brittany es Brittany Susan Pierce (Brittany S. Pierce), que es la razón por la cual no le gusta hablar de la princesa del pop, porque siempre ha sentido que vive a la sombra de ella, por la gran similitud entre sus nombres, dándole así una excusa a Will para evitar hacer canciones de Britney Spears. Cuando el nuevo novio de Emma, el dentista Carl Howell, va al colegio a darle a los chicos una charla sobre higiene dental, nos enteramos de que Brittany no se cepilla los dientes, y en vez de eso se enjuaga la boca con soda. Carl afirma que sus dientes son los peores que ha visto jamás, y que tiene 68 caries. Más tarde, Carl tiene a Brittany en su consultorio para atenderla, y le da anestecia, lo cual causa que Brittany comience a tener alucinaciones, y se ve a sí misma cantando su primer solo en "I'm a Slave 4 U". Al día siguiente, Brittany está nuevamente en el consultorio del dentista, pero esta vez con Santana, insistiendo en que les dé anestecia a ambas (a pesar de que Santana tiene una dentadura perfecta), y bajo los efectos de la misma, las dos cantan "Me Against The Music". Luego de sus sesiones de anestecia, Brittany parece más confiada de si misma, y cuando están todos en la sala de música, ella dice que ha decidido que a partir de ahora todos los solos serán para ella. Poco después de esto, vemos a Brittany cantando un solo en "Toxic".thumb|Imagen promocional de [[Britney/Brittany]] En "Grilled Cheesus", se revela que Brittany es religiosa y que reza seguido, también mostrando un lado más amable de ella, especialmente hacia Kurt, a quien intenta ayudar dándole un libro que ella misma hizo con información sobre paros cardíacos, para que se lo dé a los doctores y que ellos puedan estar informados. Brittany y Santana le cuentan lo que le pasó al padre de Kurt a Sue. Luego la vemos cantando de fondo en "One of Us". En el episodio "Duets", luego de que Santana se rehúsa a hacer un dúo con Brittany, diciendo que solo se ha besado con ella porque Puck no está disponible (ya que él está en detención juvenil), ella obviamente se siente herida y comienza a salir con Artie para poner celosa a Santana. Mientras practican para su dúo en su habitación, Artie quiere terminar con Brittany, ya que aun tiene sentimientos por Tina. Brittany luego saca a Artie de su silla de ruedas y lo pone en la cama, y le dice que es hora de que pierda su virginidad, a lo cual él acepta. Cuando una celosa Santana le dice a Artie que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany, él termina su relación y cancela su participación en la competencia de dúos. Sin embargo, luego a Brittany parece importarle realmente Artie, ya que se la ve mirandolo con tristeza cuando él pasa cerca de ella junto a Finn. En el episodio "Rocky Horror Glee Show", los chicos del Glee Club hacen las canciones de The Rocky Horror Picture Show, y Brittany obtiene el papel de Columbia. Más tarde, vemos a Brittany y Santana espiando a Will y Emma cuando ensayan "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me", donde se burlan de Emma por ser vírgen, y cantan algunas líneas de la canción, recreándose así una escena de la película sin darse cuenta. Más tarde, Brittany canta un pequeño solo en "Time Warp". En "Never Been Kissed", Artie se da cuenta de que realmente le gusta Brittany, por lo cual le pide ayuda a Puck para recuperarla. Los dos, junto con Brittany y Santana, tienen una cita doble en Breadstix, donde Brittany intenta coquetear con Artie, pero el chico no reacciona. Más tarde la vemos cantando de fondo en "Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer con sus compañeras de coro. 120px|left|thumb|Brittany con las versiones pequeñas de ella misma y de Quinn En "The Substitute, Will enferma, y a causa de esto tiene una alucinación en la cual ve a los chicos del coro como niños de 5 años, donde una pequeña Brittany dice que quiere ir a Francia y visitar el museo del "Ubre". Más tade, cuando la profesora sustituta, Holly Holliday, entra por primera vez en la sala de música y le pregunta sus nombres (los chicos habían decidido confundirla cambiandose de nombre), Puck se presenta como Finn, Santana se presenta como Rachel, y Brittany dice que se llama Mike Chang. Luego, en la oficina de Sue, Brittany dice que Will le enseñó la segunda parte del abecedario, aunque no pudo seguir luego de la "M" y la "N" porque se confundió por su similitud y se frustró. Ella canta de fondo en "Forget You" y "Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. En Furt, Tina cuando hay reunión de chicas de New Directions le pregunta a Brittany si ya es un hecho de que esté saliendo con Artie, a lo que Brittany le responde "Acéptalo". En la boda, Brittany casi se queda dormida en el discurso del cura, a pesar de que este haya sido acortado por si alguien se quedaba dormido, de todas formas, Santana la despierta. Ella es secundaria en Marry You y en Just The Way You Are. En Special Education, Brittany y Mike son seleccionados para el baile en Valerie. Brittany le cuenta a Artie que thumb|left está muy nerviosa, a pesar de que sabe que ella es la más talentosa allí y que Britney Spears le enseñó eso, Artie le dice que le daría su peine mágico para que tuviera suerte, pero él igual lo necesito, pero luego "reflexiona" y le dice que como ella hará el baile en la canción principal se lo dará. Luego Brittany intenta evitar a Artie constantemente. Artie cuando ya han llegado a las Seccionales le pregunta a Brittany si ha sido adultera ya que lo ha estado evitando, Brittany le dice que sí, y que lo siente mucho, Artie se enoja con ella, pero antes de salir al show, Artie le pregunta por qué le fue infiel, y ella le pregunta porque dice eso, Artie le responde que ella acaba de decir que ha sido adultera, Brittany dice que no entiende que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, y que ella piensa que adultera es estar comportandose como adulta, y que lo había estado evitando por que había perdido su peine mágico, aquí es cuando Artie le cuenta que lo del peine mágico es una mentira, y que ella no lo necesita porque ya es mágica. En el siguiente episodio, A Very Glee Christmas se descubre que Brittany aún cree en Santa Claus y Artie hace lo posible para que no deje de creer, entonces todos deben fingir que también creen en él. Brittany le pide a Santa Claus (en una tienda) que su novio camine, Artie le dice que le diga que no, pero este le dice que sí. Luego los chicos le pagan a Beiste para que finja ser Santa y le diga a Brittany que esto no es posible. Brittany se decepciona un poco de Santa, pero en la noche de Navidad, debajo del árbol de Brittany, Artie y Brittany se encuentran con un aparato para caminar, que fue secretamente puesto por Beiste. En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Brittany baila con el resto de las Cheerios California Gurls de Katy Perry, en este episodio Brittany junto a Santana y Quinn renuncian a New Directions por quedarse en las Cheerios, pero finalmente terminan renunciando a las Cheerios y volviendo a New Directions. Sue antes de esto intenta tirar a Brittany de un cañón para una parte de la coreografía de las Cheerios. En Silly Love Songs Artie le canta a Brittany P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing). En Comeback Artie se une a The Justin Bieber Experience porque dice que el ser el novio de una chica popular como Brittany necesita impresionarla. En Blame It On The Alcohol se descubre que al estar ebria, Brittany es una ebria desnudista. Al jugar la botella sethumb|A Srittany y Sam les tocó besarse en el juego de "La botella" besa con Sam. Luego es la cantante principal en Tik Tok en donde termina vomitandole en cima a Rachel y termina diciendo "Todos beban con precausión". En Sexy Brittany y Santana descubren su sexualidad y cantan Landslide con Holly. En Original Song, Brittany y Santana tienen una discusión y luego al abrir sus casilleros hay tierra. En A Night Of Neglect se descubre que Brittany forma parte de los cerebritos, y que es experta en las thumb|Brittany participando en el Declaton Academicoenfermedades gatunas. En Born This Way, Brittany usa una polera que dice "I'm with stoopid" con una flecha hacía arriba, y ella le hace una polera a Santana que dice "Lebanese", que quiere decir "lesbiana", lo que molesta un poco a Santana. En Rumours es el debút del programa de internet de Brittany, Fondue For Two, y de su gato Lord Tubbington, en el programa Brittany crea rumores que molestan a Santana. Luego Santana le canta Songbird, y Brittany le dice que la cante enfrente de todos, pero Santana no se siente preparada, luego Brittany le dice que vaya a Fondue For Two y ella le pedirá ir al baile y Santana solo deberá decir que sí, pero Santana no va, y luego le dice a Jacob que con Karofsky son almas gemelas. Además en este mismo episodio Artie le dice estúpida lo que cause que Brittany se enoje con él y llore. thumb|leftEn Prom Queen a Brittany se le ve bailando con una chica que no se sabe quien es, pero luego de que Artie sea liberado por Sue, al parecer se disculpan, y ella se toma una foto con él. Brittany usa un traje verde limón. En Funeral, Brittany no tiene gran aparición. En New York Brittany escribe una canción original, My Cup, luego ayuda a Quinn junto a Santana a sentirse bien, obtiene solos en Light Up The World, y cuando se entera que New Directions pierde se le ve algo calmada, pero le explica esto a Santana y le dice que quiere mucho a todos los del club glee, y que ella estará en todos los momentos de todos sus compañeros, y que ganar eso no lo es todo. Luego cuando Santana le pregunta que hay entre ellas, ella le responde que la ama, y que es su mejor amiga. Personalidad Al ser una Cheerio, se esperaría que Brittany fuera fría y calculadora, sin embargo, ha demostrado que la mayor parte del tiempo es bondadosa y amable, como se pudo ver cuando pasaba el rato con su amiga Becky. Toda forma de maldad que Brittany pueda llegar a realizar se debe a la influencia de sus amigos más calculadores, como Santana, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Brittany no parece darse cuenta que es lo que está haciendo. Brittany es una persona orgullosamente promiscua, pero aún asi es ingenua e inocente. Ella depende de la guía de otros, sobre todo de su amiga Santana, al punto tal que pasó todo el verano perdida en las alcantarillas. Brittany rechaza la violencia, particularmente entre sus amigos. ]] Como la típica 'rubia tonta', Brittany dice lo que piensa sin ningun tipo de filtro mental, por lo cual muchas veces dice cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el contexto, como cuando dijo "estoy bastante segura de que mi gato está leyendo mi diario". También ha expresado en diversas ocasiones una carencia de conocimientos básicos y sentido común. Esto suele resultar en que haga cosas estúpidas, como intentar poner el papel higiénico de vuelta en el rollo. Sin embargo, ella es consciente de hasta donde llega su inteligencia, como podemos ver en Duets, donde dice que Puck es un bobo, riéndose, y diciendo "¡y eso que lo digo yo!" Brittany es una bailarina muy hábil y suele ayudar con las coreografías de New Directions. Relaciones﻿ Santana Lopez Articulo Principal: Brittana Brittany y Santana son las mejores amigas, a veces con beneficios. A menudo son vistas vinculando sus meñiques juntos y abrazos. thumb|Brittany y SantanaLas dos son miembros del Club de celibato. Durante la "Balada", ambas estaban muy emocionados de ser emparejados para la asignación. En "Seccionales", mientras que en una conversación de cinco vías con Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, Artie, y Santana, Brittany reconoce a los demás por su teléfono celular que ella y Santana han dormido juntas. En Duets ella y Santana se muestra la toma, pero Santana dijo que ella lo hizo sólo porque Puck no estaba cerca. Kurt Hummel Articulo Principal :Kurttany thumb|Kurt y Brittany besandose Cuando Kurt intenta impresionar a su padre aparentando ser mas masculino, Brittany le ofrece besarse debido a que ella ya habia besado a todos los chicos de la escuela, excepto a el porque siempre penso que el era 'capital-G Gay'. Ellos comparten una muy breve relacion, que termina cuando Kurt finalmente acepta con el apoyo de su padre, que no pueda cambiarse a si mismo, y no debería. West Brody En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Brittany revela que está saliendo con el amigo de su hermana, que tiene 7 años. Probablemente terminaron, ya que nunca más volvió a mencionarlo luego de este episodio. Noah Puckerman En algun momento, antes de haber tenido relaciones con Quinn, Puck admite haber tenido una relación sexual con Brittany. Artie Abrams Articulo Principal: Bartie En el episodio "Duets" Brittany comienza a salir con Artie para hacer que Santana se sienta celosa. Acaba quitándole su virginidad, lo que entristece a Artie puesto que Brittany ya lo había hecho antes muchas veces con muchos otros chicos y aquello no significó nada para ella, cosa que lo llevó a romper con ella. A pesar de ello, más tarde se ve como Brittany lo mira tristemente al pasar por su lado, insinuando que realmente siente algo por él; o bien que al menos se siente culpable por cómo lo trató, al recordarle cómo se comportaba con ella Santana. Chico al Azar En Duets Santana le pregunta a un chico al azar en la cafeteria si el conoce a Brittany, y el dice que tuvieron sexo. Sexualidad Brittany ha salido con muchos chicos, incluso con West Brody, el amigo del fútbol de su hermana, considerablemente más joven que ella. Se da a entender que ella y West Brody no han roto desde Laryngitis. Más tarde se muestra triste por haber sido colocada en 4º puesto en la "Glist", ''un ranking de miembros del Glee Club por orden de promiscuidad. Brittany comenta que se ha liado con todos los chicos y chicas del instituto incluyendo al conserje (Bad Reputation). Parece tener un fetiche en la gente que besa sus axilas (Laryngitis). También confiesa que le gustaría tocar los pechos de la entrenadora Beiste (Audition) y que piensa que Britney Spears está "buena" (Britney/Brittany). En una conversación telefónica confiesa estar acostándose con Santana y en ''Duets es vista divirtiéndose en la cama con ésta. Todo esto da a entender que Brittany es bisexual. 'Tercera Temporada' En el primer capitulo de Glee The purple piano project, Brittany tiene su ṕrimera aparicion el la cafeteria donde le pregunta a Jacob Ben Israel si es que el tambien habia pensado en hacer maquinas del tiempo. Aparece en la escena en la cafeteria bailando la cancion We got the beat. despues habla con quinn. al final aparece los numeron grupales. en esta temporada tendra un papel regular. 293276_197296290340757_123775767692810_433642_774065492_n.jpg|jacob encuestando a brittany 296740_197304003673319_123775767692810_433665_573522660_n.jpg|santana y brittany hablando con quinn 300526_197306490339737_123775767692810_433685_695084808_n.jpg|We got the beat bailando Frases 'Primera Temporada' 'Segunda Temporada' Britany: Mira la remera que te hice (La remera dice "Lebanese) Santana: Soy Hispana!... Espera... se supone que debe decir "Lesbiana"? Britany: Acaso no dice eso? Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Cheerios Categoría:Cruzados de Cristo Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Ex-miembro de las Cheerios